


Joke's on Us

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Hate to Love, Smut, Sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Rae and Finn plan and elaborate April fools prank that back fires.





	

How they have not killed each other or at the very least drove each other insane in all this time was beyond her. Every time she saw his sexy smug face she wanted to slap it, maybe kiss it too, but the urge to slap him always prevailed. He was forever giving her the stick about something, her music, being too loud, it was always something, she usually would just give it back to him, harder and faster, which incidentally coincides with her current situation.  
“Harder..Finn…god…yes..please harder…”  
One week earlier  
Everyone but Chop gathered 10 minutes early at the pub, he had been known to out April Fools everyone, the year before he enlisted the help of his brothers friends who was a cop, they had all crossed this field with a warning sign against trespassing and then ran when they heard sirens, Chop being the one to get caught. After they found it was a joke they all secretly agreed to get Chop back, so they were gathered making plans.  
“..No..I don’t think he would willingly do that Iz.”  
“Well..what do we do then?” she sighed.  
“Okay I think..what if..hmm.” Archie trailed off.  
“Well, can I just say I don’t think we should team up to fool him, he’s not that thick he’ll know somethings up so..” Rae trailed off.  
“I think you’re right Rae..he’ll know.” Archie agreed.  
“Any objections?” Archie asked point blank looking at Finn.  
“No, for once May might be right.”  
“How many…you know what never mind.” Rae said as calmly as she could, she pushed out of her chair it scrapping it against the floor as she did and went to change the music.  
She scanned the track listings then slid the 20p into the slot ready to make her selection, but before her fingers got to the button another set did.  
“What the fuck Finn!?”  
“You owed me 20p from 3 years ago May, just payback.” He smirked.  
“I’d rather you punch me in the tit than play Spaceman you prick.”  
He laughed but she caught his glance to her chest, groaning she turned heading back to the table and saw Chop was now there.  
“Fucking twat.” She muttered to herself.  
“Finn and you going round again Raemundo?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it I just wanna sip my pint in peace.” She said bringing the pint to her lips.  
“You two are like an old married couple.” He laughed.  
Rae nearly choked on her drink, “Chop, I love you and Izzy but I will have to hurt you if you make another comment like that.”  
“What I’m just sayin’ is all.” He grinned and shrugged.  
“Sayin’ what?” Finn asked sitting next to Rae.  
She groaned and moved her chair over, causing Chop to laugh.  
“I was just tellin’ Raemundo here how you t-“  
“Chop!” She shouted.  
“You.dead.” she said sliding her forefinger across her throat.  
He was laughing and got up, “That you two act like an old married couple!” he shouted as he walked off to the bar.  
“I’m gonna kill him.” Rae seethed.  
“Me and you a marrie—“ Finn couldn’t finish because he was laughing so hard.  
“I know right..ridiculous.” she shook her head.  
“What?” She asked seeing the others looking between her and Finn.  
“N-nothing.” Chloe stuttered.  
“Right whatever..I’m out of here.” She downed the last half of her pint in one go then pushed out of her chair.  
“See you lot later.” She waved them off.  
“Hey! Raemundo, you leaving without your other half!” Chop bellowed.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Chop, her face was the picture of deadly, she put her hands up then balled them into a fist then turned walking away deciding murdering Chop in a public place with lots of witnesses is not a good idea.  
-  
After she had calmed down from Chops heinous accusation about her and Finn being a married couple she began thinking over particularly evil-ish pranks she could pull on Chop. She was sitting in her room piles of balled up papers littering her floor, nothing seeming to be enough to get back at Chop.  
Doodling in her diary was doing her no thought process no help either, she dropped her pen tired and figured she still had few more days to come up with something maybe she should sleep on it. She changed into her pajamas her stomach growling rather loudly when she was done. So she went down stairs to get something to eat. As she hit the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at her door. She pulled her dressing gown tighter to her and sulked over to the door opening it.  
“Oh god what did I do to deserve this.” She groaned seeing Finn standing in front of her.  
“Nice to see you too, May.” He smirked.  
“So is there a reason you’re here or..”  
“Can we talk about it inside?”  
She debated quickly but ultimately stepped aside and dramatically waved her hand ushering him in.  
Once she shut the door she turned to him, “Right so to what do I owe this displeasure.” She grimaced.  
“You know what nevermind..you can’t even be nice for two seconds.” He said and walked passed her.  
Fuck, okay, maybe she was little harsh he hadn’t even said anything out of order to her, yet. And she was being rude, but to be fair it was a force of habit.  
“Finn..wait..I’m sorry.” She said turning back to him.  
“You obviously need to talk about something important… I know you wouldn’t willingly come over here…so…” she trailed off with a shrug.  
He sighed heavily, “Look I get it, we rub each other the wrong way…but yeah I do have something to talk to you about.”  
“Alright…well I guess we can go up to my room.”  
She led the way to her room only remembering the less than presentable state she left it in, but it was too late and it’s not like she wants to impress him.  
In her room she sat on her bed and he took a seat on the chair by her desk turning it to face her.  
“Right so..what can I do ya for?”  
He was fidgeting with his hands and then brought his right thumb up to chew on, she half wanted to tell him to spit it out, and half wanted him to nibble on something else with those lush full lips of his.  
“Right..” he said dropping his hand to his lap.  
“Y’know how Chop was sayin’ we was like a married couple or whatever.”  
“Unfortunately.” She nodded.  
“And how we was trying to get him back on April fools day?”  
“Yeah.” She said hesitantly.  
“I was thinking what if we pretend to be a couple…I mean we couldn’t tell the others so but I mean it would fool them especially if we do something crazy on the day before we say it’s a joke.”  
Rae stared blankly at Finn for a moment, then she burst out laughing, “Finn, you’re crazy…no one would believe that in a million years and besides we would kill each other!” she continued to laugh.  
“I knew it was stupid.” He said standing up.  
“Finn, wait..wait.” she said trying to control her laughter.  
“It’s not stupid it, just..how would we get them to believe something happened between us, to go from hating each other to liking each other?” she asked.  
“Well, I’m happy you asked.” He smiled cunningly then sat back down.  
-  
“Are you sure about this?” Rae asked standing by the stereo.  
“Yes, now calm down…Chop always wants to play and knowing him he will force us to go in the cupboard together.”  
“So say something rude to me..because here he comes.”  
“My mum knows more about music than you.” She said jerking the cd case out of his hand.  
“May, when are you gonna admit, I’m the superior when it comes to music!” he shouted grabbing the cd back.  
“Hey, you two..how about you put the fighting aside for one night.” Chop said slinging his arms over their shoulders.  
Rae groaned, and Finn shrugged off Chops arm, “Now you two play nice, real nice, because we are all up in my room playing spin the bottle so let’s go.”  
“No way!”  
“Not a fucking chance!”  
“Raemundo, Finn get your arses up the stairs or I’m letting Chloe play Take That.” Chop warned them.  
Rae sighed and shrugged his arm off of her and turned fully facing him, “Come on Raemundo, you know you wanna snog off someone.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Piss of Chop.” Rae said then pushed passed him stomping up the stairs.  
-  
She settled next to Chloe in the circle, a few moments later Finn came in and he sat across from her, catching his eye he gave her a slight nod and she barely nodded back.  
The first few rounds she made it through without having to kiss anybody, switching up the rules to a minute in the landing cupboard, she looked at Finn who was already looking at her.  
“Right, here we go.” Chop said then spun the bottle.  
Rae watched it go round and round then suddenly it stopped on Finn. Her heart started to pound as Chop respun the bottle, she didn’t know if she was nervous or excited or terrified at the thought of being in and enclosed space with Finn should the bottle land on her as Finn predicted it would.  
“RAEMUNDOOO!” Chop sang, she looked up and saw his arms pumping up and down in the air excitedly. She looked to Finn who stood quickly then walked out.  
She stood and followed him to the landing cupboard, he let her in and he followed shutting the door behind him.  
“Holy fuck.” Rae whispered.  
“You’re minute starts now!” Chop shouted.  
“Told’ya we would end up in here together..I know Chops sick sense of humor.” Finn whispered.  
“Gee, thanks.” She smirked.  
“I didn’t mean it li—look just let’s do this yeah?”  
“Fine.” She replied.  
She ran her fingers through her hair messing it up a little, Finn running his own fingers through his own, Rae took her index finger and her middle finger smudging her tinted lip gloss some.  
“Okay close your mouth.” She said.  
Finn did as he was asked and she rubbed her fingers against his very soft lips transferring some of the gloss on to his and off to the side of his mouth.  
“Almost time!”  
“Okay…”  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
As they heard the door handle jiggle their lips connected, their hands all over each other.  
“Times up!” the door opened.  
They pulled apart breathing heavily.  
“Well, what do we have here?” Chop grinned.  
“Nothing.” Rae said and pushed past Chop.  
“Rae, wait please!” Finn called after her.  
-  
The next day went as planned, Finn came over to Rae’s both ignoring the gang as long as possible to keep them wondering what happened.  
“Right..so you’re good on what to say if they ask?”  
“Yes..Finn.” she groaned flipping through her records.  
“Well, I just wanna get this right…it’s about time for a little payback.” Finn said as he walked to stand beside her.  
“Here.” He said handing her Definitely Maybe.  
She took it from him putting it on, “Still bummed I missed it.” She sighed.  
“Yeah..as much as I hate to admit it…I were gutted you couldn’t come…you’re the only person who truly appreciates the music and understands it the way I do.” He shrugged as he continued to flip through her selection.  
Rae turned fully facing him, her mouth slightly open, “Will you stop strain’ at me, it freaks me out.” He said nervously.  
“Th-that is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”  
“Piss off.”  
“It’s true!” she laughed.  
“In fact this whole plotting against Chop thing is probably the most civil we’ve ever been towards each other in the last 3 years I’ve known ya.”  
“That can’t be true.” He said stopping to look at her.  
“It is, name one other time where we’ve ever been this nice to each other.”  
He furrowed his brows thinking for a moment, “What about..no..wait..the time…huh…” he trailed off.  
“See..we are always bickering over something.”  
“Yeah, well because you think you know everything.”  
“You’re just a moody arse who takes everything too seriously!” she shot back.  
“Well, at least I don’t own a Backstreet Boys!” he pulled the cd out showing to her.  
“That!…That… is Chloe’s.” she said stunned.  
“Whatever you say May!”  
“Gah you are so—“  
“Shut up, shut up..”  
“Don’t tell me to shut up!”  
“Someone knocked at your door.” He said.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Yeah well someone was bound to come looking sometime..now are we still doing this or not.”  
“I guess.” She sighed.  
“Alright..you go answer the door.”  
She nodded and walked around him to the door, “That cd really is Chloe’s.” she hurried out then left.  
She didn’t know why she felt the need to ensure he knew that, even if it really was hers, her music taste and knowledge was still superior to his.  
Answering the door she was met with the gang, “Oh, hi guys!” she said rather loudly and on purpose.  
“Rae, where the hell have you been!?”  
“Just around.” She shrugged.  
“We haven’t seen or heard from you or Finn we thought you two killed each other.”  
“Babe! Did you find the spare needle!?” Finn called through the house.  
Rae stifled a laugh as she saw everyone’s reactions to Finn, she so wished in that moment he was next to her to witness it as well.  
“Babe!” he called out again.  
She turned walking away from the gang, “Hey did you find….oh..what are you lot doing here?” Finn asked feigning surprised.  
“They were worried about us.” Rae said then turned to face the gang.  
“Er..why?” Finn snorted a laugh.  
Rae felt him slide his hand around her waist and then he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
She tried to contain the urge to squirm as best she could, “What?” she asked seeing once more their stunned faces.  
“Did you two come back here and touch each other’s bits.” Chop teased.  
“Chop!” Izzy smacked him.  
“What you doin’” he said rubbing his arm.  
“So..you two are together, like a couple?” Chloe asked.  
“Yep.” Rae answered.  
“What..I mean huh?” Chloe mumbled.  
“I think what Chloe is trying to say is..how the fuck did this happen?” Archie asked point blank.  
“Well, as you know we got locked in the cupboard last night and well we rowed then we sorta just kissed.” Rae shrugged.  
“Then when Chopper opened the door and caught us Rae ran off, well, I followed her home and we talked it out and it just sorta happened.” Finn said simply.  
“You owe me fifteen quid between ya’s!” Chop shouted happily.  
“Fuck.” They all said reaching in the pockets and purses handing the money over to Chop.  
“What’s happening here?” Rae asked a little confused.  
“I told you it would work..but none of you listen to good ol’Chop.”  
“I didn’t think it would ever happen.” Chloe said.  
“But it’s about damn time you two got it together.” She smiled toothily.  
“What now?” Finn asked.  
“Oh come on, you two were meant for each other..can’t believe it took this long really.” Izzy said.  
“Come again?” Rae asked.  
“I read a quote once that read “People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.“  
“That’s you two..you bring out the best in each other…before Rae, Finn you hardly ever talked, and Rae without Finn well, you wouldn’t have stood up for yourself like you have been doing, like that time you told me off at the leisure center all that time ago.”  
Rae turned her head looking at Finn, she had actually for got about that time he came to tell her to tell off Archie, she cleared her throat and turned looking back at the gang, “Aw, you’re so cute together!” Izzy squealed clapping her hands together.  
-  
After that they found themselves down at the pub, Finn had one arm slung over Rae’s shoulder, Rae leaning into him as they all chatted.  
Finn whispered in her ear asking if she wanted another drink, “Yeah..I’ll get you back later.” She whispered.  
“It’s nothin’ May.” He replied.  
“Okay thanks.”  
“Aww, look at them whispering to each other.” Izzy squealed.  
“Alright..alright..do ya mind, I’m trying to have a private conversation with my girl.” Finn said as he stood up.  
He shot Rae a wink before heading to the bar.  
“So Rae..” Chloe trailed off.  
“What?” she asked.  
“How’s it to be lovers and not fighters.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Fucks sake Chloe..we barley just got together.”  
“Yeah but snoggin’ instead of rowin’ must be a nice change.”  
Rae looked over at Archie and Chop they were in conversation, she thought for a moment, her and Finn only kissed for two seconds in the cupboard, long enough to put up a good front, and this was the longest they had gone without snarky comments, it was a nice change, she didn’t even really have to try now that she thinks about it, it was natural, it wasn’t causing her physical pain like she thought it would.  
“It’s…its nice…yeah.” She shrugged fiddling with a beer mat.  
“Right so what did I miss?” Finn asked as he slid Rae’s drink to her and sat back next to her.  
“Nothin’ much.”  
-  
The night went on with lots of pints and laughs and lots of musical debates, mostly to be had by Rae and Finn, they were still cuddled together talking in hushed tones. They were laughing hysterically when Chop stood up and serenaded Izzy with a slurred version of Champagne Supernova. Rae had made a comment about Chop being able to go pro, everyone went silent then busted into a fit of giggles. Finn added that he would prefer the sounds of Boyzone to Chops monotone voice causing everyone’s laughter to erupt again. Chop sent the pair an icy glare siting down next to Izzy to lick his wounds with hugs that turned into heated kissing.  
“Oh god, this both disgusting and depressing.” Archie sighed.  
“What?” Rae questioned Archie.  
“These two making out constantly and you two cuddling and having your little conversations I can literally feel the sexual tension radiating off of yous.”  
Rae scrunched her face and scoffed, “Okay.” She said sarcastically.  
Finn rubbed her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear whispering, “Watch.”  
He kissed her cheek causing Archie to groan, Rae couldn’t help but giggle this stupid plan was really working, now all they had to do was wait for the big day to shock the hell out of everyone.  
-  
Rae and Finn had everyone fooled, as the days past they found themselves together all the time, either with the gang or discussing things that had happened, in her room or his room, they were so lovey with each other even Chop and Izzy were getting sick, like right now they were all giving them pained faces.  
“Does my Mr. Moody want another beer?” Rae said in her best baby voice.  
She had randomly come up with it the day before, she had been at his house listening to some new band from America, they were laying on his bed when the phone rang and he groaned not wanting to move to answer, both knowing it was probably someone in the gang trying to hunt them down, she nudged him and told him to quite being so moody and answer the phone, he poked her in the side unknowingly hitting her tickle spot and she laughed, a devilish look fell across his face and he began tickling her senseless.  
Finn nodded resting his chin on her shoulder, she pulled a beer out and handed it to him, he winked as he took it from her.  
They relaxed the rest of the day at Rutlands, there were plans to head to the chippy afterwards but Rae and Finn excused themselves, Finn pulled Rae up then laced his fingers through hers as they walked away, cat calls and whistles following after them.  
-  
Back at Rae’s she was sitting on her bed taking off her converse as Finn came back in from using the loo, “So can I see it now?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” He dug in his pocket and pulled out the box tossing it to her then went to go through her music.  
She opened the ring box and looked at the ring inside, “this is pretty good Finn, where did ya get it?”  
“Oh, in a cereal box, found the box in me dads office.” He shrugged.  
Rae slid the silver band on her ring finger and held her hand up looking at it.  
She stifled a laugh as she slid it off, everyone was going to lose their shit the next day.  
“So you like it?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it’ll do for our fake engagement.” She giggled.  
“Suppose they think I would have got ya somethin’ fancier?” he said sitting down next to her.  
“Nah, I’m simple, I don’t like anything flashy, so even if it was real I’d love it.” She said snapping the box closed.  
She turned her head looking at him handing him the ring box, he gave her a small tight smile taking it back from her.  
“Can’t believe they bought us being a couple.” She laughed shaking her head.  
“Is it really that unbelievable?” he asked.  
“Well, I guess when we’re not fighting we get on.”  
“Do you even remember why we started being like this towards each other?” he asked, his voice was soft.  
“It was because you called me Raymond.” She rolled her eyes.  
Finn laughed sadly, “Oh yeah…and you stole my 20p.”  
“And I put on a great tune with it.” She smirked.  
“You gotta admit it’s nice not getting’ into a row all the time.”  
“Yeah…who knew Mr. Grumpy was a pretty nice guy underneath all the leather and silence.” She chuckled.  
“Whatever May.”  
“So what happens when this is over..do we just go back to how we were?” he asked.  
“I dunno, guess we’ll have to wait and see.” She shrugged.  
He nodded, “So erm..do you know what to do tomorrow?” she asked.  
“Yeah..I’ll get there early and act all nervous like..then when you come in I’ll be all quiet and you ask me whats wrong and I don’t respond, then you go to the loo upset, when you come back I’ll have the song playing and ask..ask you.”  
“Right..then I cry and accept..then when everyone loses their shit we tell ‘em.”  
“Yep, that’s the plan.”  
-  
Rae was walking to the pub her heart speeding up with every step, she took a deep breath calming herself as the pub came into view. The last week played over and over in her mind when Finn had left last night, they were never overly physical with each other except for when he tickled her that one time, but no kissing or full on hugging, still though she felt some strange connection to him. Maybe she was just playing the role to well, maybe they both were, but she hoped when this is all over they could continue getting along as they have been.  
She pulled the door to the pub open and saw him sitting with his back to her, she walked up to him and trailed her fingers along the back of his shoulders, she leant down and placed her lips on his, for appearances she told herself, he kissed her back immediately only for them to be broken apart by a groaning Archie.  
“Shut up Arch.” Rae said rolling her eyes as she took her seat next to Finn.  
“It’s about time you got here, this one has reverted back to the old grumpy Finn waiting for you.”  
“Right so what else is happening..any pranks on Chop?” she asked.  
“Nah, Chloe tried to fake choke earlier but it didn’t work, Izzy tried to break up with him, that was a no go she felt too bad so it didn’t happen, and me, well, like you two, I didn’t come up with anythin’ but I do wonder what he’s got in store for all of us.”  
Rae nodded, “Right, well, I’m gonna get me drink, Finn ya want?”  
He shook his head, “Okay.” She feigned annoyed, setting the plan in motion.  
Walking up to the bar she spotted Chop then looked to her left and saw Izzy and Chloe coming out of the bathroom, she had almost reached the bar when she felt a hand on her lower back.  
“Can we talk?” Finn whispered to her.  
“Yeah.” She replied, he led her out of the pub and to the beer garden.  
“So what’s up, you havin’ second chances about marrying me.” She snorted a laugh.  
“No..no..its not that..well it is that…the thing is, why did you kiss me Rae?” he looked up at her, his eyes squinting because of the sun.  
“What..?”  
“Why did you kiss me?! That wasn’t part of the plan!”  
“I—I’m sorry I don’t know, I guess I just wanted everything to be believable.”  
“We never agreed on kissin’ besides that one time.”  
“What the fuck else do you want me to say Finn, I’m sorry I kissed you and grossed you out.” She seethed back, she felt the tears rising but tried her best to not let them spill.  
“That’s not what I meant!”  
“Obviously it is or you wouldn’t be so worked up about it..you know what..just..this was your stupid plan!” she turned stomping away from him.  
She could hear him pleading after her to come back but she kept a fast and steady pace all the way home.  
-  
“So fuckin’ stupid.” she muttered to herself as she slammed her bedroom door shut.  
“Come on Rae lets be a fake couple..come on Rae lets act like we like each other and that we get on really well to fool everyone..” she said to herself mimicking Finns tone.  
She flopped down on her bed letting her tears spill, she knew he was Class A prick, one week of them being loved up in front of the gang and being civil with each other was not going to change that fact. At least now she can go back to the way things were before, back to not caring about him, or how she liked when he whispered in her ear and called her May or the way he held her hand, she could go back to hating that gorgeous prick.  
Pulling her pillow over her head she groaned into it and kicked her feet at the bottom of her bed like a child, “What the fuck!?” she shouted removing her pillow and sitting up after hearing a loud thud and her lamp fall.  
“Finn what the hell are you doing!?”  
“I knew you wouldn’t open the door, so..” he gestured to the window.  
“Right, well now that you’ve broken into my house can you please leave through the front door, or if you’d prefer to go back out the window, can I push you?”  
“Why can’t you be nice for five fucking seconds Rae?”  
“Oh, like you were when you said me kissing you repulsed you!?”  
“I NEVER FUC….I-I never said that.” He trailed off calmly.  
“Cut the shit Finn, this is why we’re hardly friends, we can’t go two seconds without fighting.”  
“We was fine being a couple.” He retorted.  
“Yeah because we were trying to fool our friends, how they ever in a million years thought we would be good together is beyond me!”  
“Yeah because you’re no ray of sunshine.” He said angrily.  
“And what!? You’re all sunshine and rainbows!” she stood up off her bed quickly getting in his face.  
“Just get out!  
Finn crashed his lips to hers bringing his right hand to rest on the back of her neck, but she pushed him off.  
“What the fuck Finn!?”  
They were both breathing heavily, neither of their gazes wavering, then as if on cue they pulled at each other simultaneously crashing their lips together once more. Finn walked Rae back a few steps her legs hitting the bed. She gripped the front of his shirt tight, then let her hands fall to his belt, she unbuckled it, Finn pulled out of the kiss, “You sure?”  
“Yeah, I mean if you want.”  
“Yeah.” Finn nodded then pulled his shirt over his head.  
They kissed again as Rae undid his button and zipper pushing his jeans and boxers down, Finn pushing her flannel off her shoulders, she pulled it the rest of the way off when she finished with his jeans, he pushed her leggings down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. He kicked off his shoes and then guided her to sit on her bed, then dropped to his knees, he broke the kiss to pull her leggings off of her completely. He ran his hands up her legs resting them on her thighs, his eyes dark. He licked his lips sitting up on his knees, lifting off the ground some his hands went to the hem of her shirt then slid his hand underneath, Rae gasped but he covered it with a kiss, his hand snaked its way up cupping her left breast, Rae broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head tossing it behind him.  
He smiled and she kissed him, she felt his hands move around her back unclasping her bra, she pulled it off her arms dropping it on the floor, Finn moved kissing down her neck to her chest.  
Her hands combing through his hair when his tongue found her nipple, lapping and sucking. He guided her to lay back and left a wet trail of kisses down her belly, he hooked his fingers around the band of her panties and tugged them down.  
Once removed, he kissed up the inside of her legs, the anticipation of him reaching where she wanted him most caused her breathing to shallow, he gently bit the inside of her thigh before parting her lips with his thumbs, he licked from her opening to her clit, her legs jerked with the contact.  
Finn picked up her left leg hooking it over his shoulder and doing the same to the right. Rae had one hand in his hair the other gripping her duvet. He licked and sucked her clit, low moans were escaping her as she ached for him to be inside of her, he put a finger in causing her to yell his name her body jolting up. She had sex before, one time and it was not good, this new feeling was assaulting all her in a very good way.  
He pumped his now two fingers in and out of her, she felt the burning in her belly rising and was screaming his name as his tongue sped up on her clit.  
“Fuck..” she panted heavily coming down from her high.  
She looked down at Finn licking his lips a little smirk on them, she licked her own, he motioned with his head and the flick of his eyes for her to move to the top of the bed, Finn stood up and helped her to stand her legs a bit wobbly, she pressed her lips firmly to his before laying down.  
Finn stayed standing for a long minute, “What?” She asked as she shifted some.  
“Nothing.”  
He opened the foil packet that he must have taken out of his jeans at some point and rolled it on smoothly, then he got on the bed kneeling between her legs, which had fallen open effortlessly, he kissed her tenderly his tongue sliding against hers, “Mmm.” She hummed as he slid his cock between her wet folds. She shifted down and felt the tip of his cock at her entrance, he paused a moment then slid in her fully.  
They both let out a pleasured sigh as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her.  
Breaking their kiss she whispered, “Faster.”  
Finn kissed her chastely and did as she pleased grunting with pleasure in the process.  
Rae let out a cry, “Harder..Finn…god…yes..please harder…”  
Both were groaning each other’s names as he slammed into her, his right hand on her left hip to hold her in place as her body jerked with each thrust.  
Her legs shakily wrapped around him to get him deeper, him stuttering out profanities slowing down momentarily adjusting to the change in position.  
“I’m right there Rae.” He panted.  
“Me too.” She cried.  
Finn pressed his body to hers, now grinding hard against her, Rae began screaming in pleasure as his body rubbed against hers roughly.  
She tensed and her nails drug down his back as she came, him groaning into the crook of her neck where his head was buried.  
He lay on top of her until their breathing evened out, then he pushed himself up and pulled out of her.  
-  
They’re lying under her duvet limbs tangled together now, kissing slowly, no words have been spoken yet but they need to be and she knows it.  
Pulling away she bits her lip, he smoothes his thumb over her cheek bone, “So..”  
“So..” she hardly replies.  
“About when you kissed me earlier..I think I need to explain a few things.”  
“I wasn’t repulsed by your kiss…the opposite actually.”  
“Today I was supposed to act nervous and distant according to our plan for our impending engagement… but I didn’t need acting, the truth is the last week… spending time with you pretending to be your boyfriend has been pretty amazing and I was dreading all of it ending.”  
“I liked how we were together as a couple..I mean we still rowed but it was..I dunno….no… no menace behind it like before..and honestly I didn’t have to act like I fancied you because I did..I do.”  
“You’re quite alluring when you’re not rolling your eyes at me or calling me a prick under your breath.”  
She sucked in her lips trying not to laugh, “You hear that?”  
“Most of the time..yeah.”  
“So, I guess, what I’m asking is two things, what are you feelings and now what?”  
Rae let out a deep breath, “Well, I can admit that not fighting with you has been a nice because yeah we do get on pretty well…”  
“…And the real reason I kissed you was because I needed to see what my feelings were on all of this, I knew it was an unspoken agreement not to do it..but I couldn’t help it, it almost felt natural for us to be together like everyone said, and to be sure I needed to see how I felt about us..if what I was feeling was just because we were faking or because there is something real between us.”  
Finn nodded sadly, “So, I guess it’s time to answer your second question.”  
She smiled softly and leaned forward kissing his lips softly then pulled back, “As for what now, well, I’m thinking that we should have another go and then maybe would you like to go out with me sometime?”  
A toothy grin broke across Finns face, “You askin’ me on a date, girl?”  
She nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Well, my answer to that is hell yes, and name the time and place.” He inched his face closer to hers and landed kiss after kiss on her lips.  
Rae chuckled in between kisses, “So, we’re gonna do this then?”  
Finn smiled then leaned up and hovered over her reaching down on the floor, “Finn, what are you doing?” Rae laughed.  
He laid back down and took her right hand, “Rae Earl, will you be my girlfriend?” he asked then held up the silver band between his thumb and forefinger.  
She snorted a laugh, “Yes.” She nodded.  
He slid the ring on her finger, she smiled looking at it, “Happy?” he asked.  
“Very…but what are we gonna do about the gang?” she asked.  
“Nothin’ they don’t know and they never need to.”  
“Suppose you’re right, I guess this joke was on us.”  
“Yeah…and right now I want you on me.”  
“Finn Nelson! The things you say to me.” She mocked outraged.  
“Just come here or Mr. Grumpy will make an appearance.”  
“Oh, God can we please never bring that up again, that did pain me.”  
“I could tell.” He laughed as she rolled her eyes.  
“So what do ya say May.” He threw the duvet off of him.  
“I say..that I like when you call me May and I also say..” she trailed off straddling him.  
“Enough talkin’.”


End file.
